Bloom the Steam bender
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: Faragonda and Griffin are married to one another with one daughter missing. Faragonda is a water bender and Griffin can bend fire so what are they to think when Bloom who is supposedly from Earth can bend both Fire and Water and their combination steam?


Winx Club Misunderstood

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N I own nothing except maybe the plot and a few events. Slight crossover with Avatar: the Last Air bender but it's only the bending abilities for fire and water. Starts when the Winx girls were attacked by the nightmare monster during the first season.

"That is IT!" Red haired earth raised Bloom yells after her powers were drained by the nightmare monster that her and her friends had been attacked by so much that she was no longer able to hold her fairy form.

"And what are you gonna do you pathetic pixie? You can't even use your magic anymore." The cruel senior witch named Stormy says sneering down at the red head before shooting a small lightning bolt at her a split second before Faragonda appeared in the quad trying to figure out what all the noise was. Bloom couldn't summon a shield and wouldn't be able to dodge since Flora was behind her out cold on the grass so the red head did the only thing she could. Bloom extended two fingers from each of her hands and used her right hand as a lightning rod. The lightning coursed through the red heads pale fingers as Bloom used her left hand to direct the lightning through her stomach until she turned and the lightning bolt shot out of her left hand and flew a centimeter away from Stormys' head. Everyone that had been awake stared at the red head in shock and took notice of her strange outfit. Blooms top was red on the left side and blue on the right one with red trimming on the blue side and blue trimming on the right one. There was also a red fire ember mark on the blue side and a blue water drop mark on the red side. Her pants were almost the same as the shirt only in black and white instead of blue and red. The white side was on the same side as the blue on her shirt and the black was on the red side although there was a white fire ember mark on the black side and a black water drop mark on the white side. It was very regal looking and seemed to be customized personally for the red haired girl.

"I have had it with you three attacking me and my friends for no apparent reason. Time for me to stop holding back." Bloom said and everyone noticed a new fire in her eyes as she paid no heed to her teachers, headmistress, and fellow students instead focusing on the three seniors.

"What do you think you can do to us huh?" Stormy asks arrogantly before she shot another lightning bolt at the red head who redirected it right back to the frizzy haired witch without so much as blinking. The nightmare monster decided to try and attack the red head again but was stopped when said red head swiped a foot at it in an arc, sending flames from her foot at the monster in the same direction as the arc. Bloom continuously punched and kicked at the monster in a dance like fashion, flames continuously shooting from her hands and feet at the monster in the same movements as her dance like fighting style, not knowing that Faragondas jaw was steadily dropping lower and lower as her eyes filled with hope and yet also disbelief. Icy decided to use Blooms focus on the monster to her advantage and shot several ice crystals at Bloom, only to growl in frustration when Bloom sent a fire blast from her hands at the crystals, melting them almost immediately. Bloom didn't even give the water time to hit the ground before swinging her left arm around, which also pulled the water towards her in a whip like form before another swing of Blooms arm caused the water to hit the monster across the legs inadvertently sending it sprawling onto its back which left its underbelly open for attack. Faragonda felt her eyes widen and fill with tears of happiness as she watched her red haired students sharpen the water until it was sharper than any sword and slice the monsters throat open, before burning the nightmare monsters body with a large blast of fire from her right hand. Bloom then shot the Trix a glare with pulsating blue eyes that looked like they were trying to change color, the glare itself making the Trix 'eep' in fear before retrotelatransporting back to the forest surrounding Cloud Tower. Bloom waited for a moment as she looked at the spot where the Trix vanished before the water dropped into a harmless puddle when one of Blooms hands flew to her mouth to stifle a harsh coughing fit. Bloom began coughing harsh enough that it brought her to her knees before she fell on all fours and puked right there in the middle of the quad. Faragonda and Griselda rushed forward to check on their red haired student but were frozen in horror when they saw that Bloom wasn't puking up her lunch and dinner like they expected. No, she was puking up blood.

"Oh goddesses." Griselda breathed in horror before both she and Faragonda snapped out of their horrid state and went back to rushing to their students' aid. The last thing Bloom heard before passing out and landing face first in a puddle of her own blood was her name being shouted by her two teachers. The last thing she saw was Faragondas horrified and worried face complete with wide worried blue eyes that looked a shade or two darker than her own cyan ones.


End file.
